Un día de la Sacerdotisa Oscura
by Hotday productions
Summary: Mostrando un día normal para las sacerdotisa y mostrando algunas de sus varias actividades y obligaciones que tienen.


Un día norma y especial de una Sacerdotisa Oscura.

Una mujer se despierta gracias a los rayos leves del sol que salían de la cortina de su cuarto, como si fuese una alarma natural para despertarla y hacer sus deberes correspondientes.

Ella se destapo y salió de su cama para mostrar al mundo su desnudo cuerpo mientras se estiraba y su cola y alas oscuras hacían lo mismo. La noche anterior fue bastante romántico para ella y su esposo, para ser su primera noche. Ella se levantó de su cama y se volteó, mirando al hombre de sus sueños durmiendo, aunque se notaba algo cansado aunque se entendía, ya se acababan de ser uno de muchas noches que iban a tener como pareja. Solo estaba descansando como un niño pequeño y eso lo hacía enamorarse más. Ella se acercó a él y le beso en sus labios, mientras que este gemía de forma leve por el contacto pero aun durmiendo, lástima que tenga el sueño pesado.

Ella se rio de forma leve. Para ella era bastante tierno ver su mirada con completa calma en sus sueños ¿acaso estará soñando lo que paso anoche?

Después de hacer sus necesidades en el baño y asearse, salió del cuarto con su uniforme.

Un vestido de una hermana de iglesia.

Pero a diferencia de las que tienen en las iglesias humanas fuera de la nación que vivía, este resaltaba su figura de manera impresionante pero no de manera erótica. Sus ropas de color negro que adornaba perfectamente las plumas de sus alas y su cola azul y resaltaba su piel blanca, además de tener un sombrero algo similar a una sirvienta de las mansiones que cubría su cabeza y un poco más hasta los hombros.

Ella camino viendo distintas personas caminando a través de la iglesia de pasillo negros pero no dando una temática tenebrosa o maligna, daba una sensación de paz y de cierta curiosidad, pero sobretodo paz para los nuevos integrantes de la iglesia o curiosos que caminaban por primera vez dentro. Durante la caminata del pasillo, saludando a cada persona o Mamono que veía dándoles una ligera reverencia y dándoles un leve rezo para las parejas; se detuvo ante una cruz y comenzaba a rezar de forma leve y rápida.

A diferencia de las cruces normales que podía verse en las iglesias o cementerios, está cruz, el cruce entre las dos partes, estaba más baja, casi tocando al suelo, solo unos 20 centímetros de separación entre el suelo y el pedazo de madera.

Después de terminar su rezo, rezando para que cierto individuo tenga suerte el día de hoy, siguió su camino hasta llegar a las puertas que marcaban la salida, ya que los rayos del sol lo marcaban como si fuese la puerta del más allá, aunque solamente era la salida o entrada de la iglesia.

Como si estuviesen vivas las puertas, estás se abrieron en par para dejar salir a la Hermana; y cuando salió y vio con una sonrisa una de sus muchas obligaciones que una Sacerdotisa Oscura hacia todos los días con todo el amor que le podía brindarle.

Niños.

Niños humanos y algunos Mamonos corriendo por el campo que se extendía a kilómetros junto con un bosque hermoso danzando entre mariposas y hadas, y algunas de estas haditas jugaban con los niños pequeños humanos.

Para muchos, está sería la esencia de una juventud alegre, maravillosa, placentera y sin muchas preocupaciones ante la vida.

En parte era verdad, pero detrás de esa verdad ocultaba la verdadera mancha negra que estos niños pequeños, alrededor de 3, 5 a 8 años-y algún que otro recién nacido cargado por una de sus hermanas-jugando entre sí o disfrutando de la dulce mañana.

La vida humana los hechos a patadas.

Muchos de estos niños fueron abandonados, algunos tuvieron suerte de estar en orfanatos de…dudosa credibilidad al frente de la sociedad, pero otros son abandonados en la calle como si fuesen meros animales sin ninguna especie de utilidad con la excepción de ser una carga para la familia.

Pero los que más sufrían de todos ellos eran niños con necesidades especiales. Esos niños son abandonados, o secuestrados por las Mamonos que pasaban, ya que para esas familias eran un obstáculo que simplemente deberían de ser botados a la basura, pero los que van a orfanatos lo llevaban peor.

Burlas.

Amenazas.

Palizas.

Simplemente por ser raros o extraños ante la mirada de otros niños.

Y las personas que eran dueñas de los orfanatos, jurando al proteger a los niños de este tipo de acción, hacían la vista gorda, y los peores eran las iglesias cristianas que se…aprovechaban.

Su iglesia se encargaban en no solo cuidar de estas inocentes almas que, gracias a la maldad de sus familiares o humanos; sino que también eran para sanar sus mentes y almas. A veces venían algunos con traumas severos hasta tal punto de tener pesadillas fuertes y que una de sus hermanas se debería de quedar con él para que este seguro y tener un hombro por donde llorar y oídos para poder escuchar.

Otros…no tienen tanta suerte.

Ella cerró los ojos, mientras saludaba a sus hermanas o los otros niños, hasta inclusive algunos jugaron al "Pilla-Pilla" y atravesando su vestido de una sola pieza por su carrera.

Ellos eran los que tenían la suerte de tener esos problemas psicológicos…pero otros no.

A veces venían rotos, sin ganas de vivir, pensando que su nacimiento era un mero accidente o una desgracia de Dios, pensando que al morir el mundo sería mejor sin sus vidas.

Ella odiaba a esos humanos, humanos que solo abandonan una vida inocente solo por vivir y respirar el mismo aire.

Y ella miraba a uno de esos niños rotos que, gracias por el amor y el tiempo que le brindaron no paso a peor.

Pero ahí estaba, apartado escondiendo detrás de un árbol sin que nadie se enterase.

Eso le lastimo su corazón y alma.

No era que los otros niños eran malvados con él, más bien él mismo se auto-expulsaba de esa pequeña vida de los otros niños. Quizás ya no tenga problemas mentales tan severos como antes, pero solamente ver esa melancolía y temor a ser rechazado estaba puesta en su lenguaje físico, como cadenas que lo sujetaban al suelo para jamás dejarlo escapar.

Ella se acercó al niño, no más de 6 años de edad y ella se agacho para verle mejor y el jovencito, con leve temor, retrocedía un poco, pero después de oler el olor que emanaba se tranquilizó un poco.

El jovencito tenía unas vendas en sus ojos, ya que hubo un problema durante el desarrollo del feto causo que sufriese ceguera, o en este caso, no tenía ojos.

Para cualquiera del exterior, los miraría como una familia normal con un hijo ciego.

Pero por dentro, era la caja de Pandora.

El niño sufría múltiples maltratos verbales desde que tuvo el entendimiento de entender las palabras, y su agudo oído no le ayudaba en nada al escuchar los susurros entre los padres, maltrato físico y jamás lo hacía salir de casa a menos que eran por ciertas cosas, cómo ir a reuniones familiares o similares, siempre ocultando sus torturas con mucha ropa.

Nadie podía hacer o decir nada, ya que todos confiaban plenamente a la familia ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Ellos eran una familia importante una ciudad Americana que siempre hacían lo correcto para la sociedad. Y aunque el niño varias veces fue con ciertos agentes de policía de pedir ayuda, simplemente lo rechazaban pensando que era imaginaciones suya o para llamar la atención.

El niño estaba solo ante el mundo…o eso creía.

Una vecina-o nueva vecina en esos momentos-era una Bruja de Baphomet vio a un niño triste en una noche. Pensando a la primera que se perdió por ahí, salió para ayudarle.

Ella entendió que él no necesitaba ayuda, no de ese estilo.

Ella sabía que el niño era abusado, su energía lo mostraba como su conducta muy agresiva y temerosa ante la Bruja.

Ella tuvo que quedarse por media hora hasta que el niño pudiese estar un poco en tranquilidad hacia la bruja.

Pero su maldición comenzó otra vez.

Al ver a sus padre, y sentir una aura oscura, ella hizo algo al respecto. En la misma noche sin luna, ella avanzo hacia el cuarto sin ventanas del niño y lo sacó de ahí en silenció total. No sin antes dejar unos "Pequeños" accidentes para mostrar que fue secuestrado por unos secuestradores. La bruja lo mando a esta iglesia gracias a un hechizo de teles transportación.

Los primeros meses no fueron fáciles, pero los resultados estaban yendo a buen camino y ahí estaba, temeroso y ciego, pensando en lo peor, que lo rechazasen por ser…extraño.

Fue difícil, pero la Sacerdotisa Oscura le tomo la mano y, con sumo cuidado, lo guio con los otros niños. Era la primera vez que salía ante un lugar desconocido y era la primera vez que iba a conseguir una amistad.

Los niños lo aceptaron, y varias Mamonos lo cuidaban un poco para que no cayese por accidente o no se golpease contra algo.

Un buen día para él.

Después de varias horas de juego, una campana sonó, marcando una hora de la tarde que iba a ser importante para todos los niños humanos menos para el niño ciego, que se sentía muy inseguro de que pasaba a su alrededor.

Las Sacerdotisas fueron adentro con los niños.

Era la hora de las adopciones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Varias madres, entre solteras y casadas, hasta parejas, estaban en el pasillo viendo a varios niños y muchos de ellos se sorprendían al ver a razas de Mamonos que jamás vieron.

Por un instante, la Sacerdotisa Oscura de preocupo al no ver al niño ciego. Ser la primera vez que olía muchos olores y sonidos nuevos debería de ser atemorizante para su joven mente.

Cuando lo encontró, vio que no estaba solo.

Justo al frente de él estaba una bella y blanca Unicornio, con una especie de vestido de novia viendo al jovencito delante de ella con una sonrisa mable y maternal. La Sacerdotisa Oscura sabía que estaba viendo a una Unicornio virgen, ya que no llevaba un anillo de compromiso de su mano y de su cuerno, mostrando que aún no encontraba a su hombre ideal.

Ella le dio una rosa que tenía su cabello. Para el niño era nuevo el olor, pero lo hacía ponerse más calmado que antes, ella debe de saber de su problema de visión y, quizás, de sus traumas.

Pero la Sacerdotisa Oscura vio algo más que la sorprendió.

Vio a una Hellhound cargando con varios juguetes en sus brazos y vio al Unicornio frente al niño. Ella corrió hacia el niño, dejó los juguetes en el suelo, pero el niño no reacciono igual como a la Unicornio mostrando que lo conocía de antes pero no sabe desde cuándo.

Lo que iban a ser las dos es un gracioso espectáculo para algunas y otras-incluyendo para ella-un dolor de cabeza. Pelea de madres.

Las dos se peleaban de quien se iba a llevarse al niño pequeño, pero sabiendo que las dos entidades eran como dos escorpiones luchando por una sombra del abrazador sol. La Unicornio era la esencia pura de amor, compasión y familiar, mientras que la Hellhound era todo lo contrario ya que la esencia de la protección, liderazgo y peligrosidad, aunque lo último sea para proteger a su familia de cualquier idiota que se atreva a dañarlos.

Las dos se enteraron al instante y vieron al niño llorar, o por lo menos lo intentaba por no tener ojos. Las dos se vieron y, con un suspiro, tragaron sus respectivos orgullos y las dos a la misma vez adoptaron al niño, que este se sorprendió y dejo de llorar ante el calor maternal de sus dos nuevas madres.

La Sacerdotisa Oscura dio un leve suspiro de alivio. Las Mamonos en general son maternales por Naturaleza, hasta las razas que son "Malvadas" son maternales, aunque haya razas que sean mucho más maternales o sobre protectoras con sus cría y ella veía a esas dos razas que son consideradas las más maternales.

Ella le dio un rezo al niño, que los Ángeles Oscuros le guiasen aun camino lleno de amor y felicidad junto con sus nuevas madres.

No era raro, pero si era extraño ver este tipo de…unión de madres, pero las Mamonos sabían cómo olvidar o tragarse su orgullo para cuidar a un prójimo necesitado.

Y ella vio uno de muchos casos de agarrar a un niño, con necesidades especiales, sin ningún problema.

Las relaciones entre madres e hijos no solo eran fuerte, era irrompible.

A diferencia de esas familias asquerosas. No todas, pero esas familias que dejaban a sus hijos por ser obstáculos de la vida.

Que ardan en lo más profundo del mismísimo infierno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya llegó la noche y los niños fueron al cuarto donde todos iban a dormir para seguir un nuevo día, junto con una de sus hermanas dentro de la habitación, para vigilarlos y estar con ellos por si ocurre una emergencia.

Ella cerró el cuarto y toco la puerta y le puso un hechizo que le prohibían salir por curiosidad que si escuchaban un sonido…raro; ya que está noche era especial ya que era de rezo para que su diosa vea que sus hijos iban por el camino oscuro del amor y unión eterna. Lo único que necesitaba era que uno de los niños se traumatice por accidente por ver una escena...inentendible ante sus jóvenes e infantiles mentes.

Ella camino y fue a una zona donde había varias sillas muy cómodas, como si alguna familia real iba a venir de visita; además de tener un pedestal para dar conferencias a grupos como si fuese en una iglesia para dar la palabra de Dios.

O en este caso, a su diosa. Además de que detrás de ella estaba la misma cruz que rezo anteriormente, pero a diferencia de ese, este era más grande, casi midiendo 4 metros, además de tener cadenas con flores que van entre rojas y negras.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a entrar a la gente. Mamonos y humanos, todos ellos eran parejas y esas mismas tenían la mano apretada junto con su pareja u otros tenían su brazo encima de los hombros o sus alas cubrían a sus esposos o novios.

Entre las Mamonos había entre miradas tranquilas y otras ansiosas.

Mientras que el de los humanos estaban entre tranquilas, ansiosas y otros asustados, mostrando que eran nuevos y eran la primera vez que hacían esto y sus novias o esposas-que van entre humanas o Mamonos-intentaban tranquilizar a sus amados, ya que se nota que si alguien hiciese un fuerte sonido podrían salir disparado.

Estaban completamente nerviosos.

La Sacerdotisa Oscura suspiro ante ese nerviosismo, por lo menos tenían ciertas salidas si los hombres o mujeres nerviosos no se sentían muy seguros en medio de su rezo. Esto no era obligatorio y podían salir en cualquier momento. No era la primera ni la última vez que iba a ocurrir este tipo de escena. Lo primero era la comodidad y nada de obligación.

Al ver que ya nadie entraba, y recibir una señal de una de sus hermanas y un sacerdote, sabiendo que ya nadie iba a entrar.

\- Mis hermanos y hermanas – comenzó a hablar la sacerdotisa, viendo a sus oyentes de distintas edades, desde algunos de superaban los 20 años y más, y otros que llegaban los 15 – Estamos aquí, para conectarnos de forma física y espiritual entre ustedes y sus parejas, ante la mirada de nuestra diosa – esas palabras fueron la señal para que la puerta que entraron los súbditos se cerrasen, y solo las salidas de emergencia, con luces leves pero visibles mostrándolas.

Ella vio como los nuevos se podían tenso, no están muy cómodos, pero sus parejas-todas Mamonos-tranquilizaron a sus novios o esposos y estos se relajaron un poco.

\- Estamos aquí, no por obligación, no por la fuerza, vinimos aquí por nuestros propios pasos, siguiendo nuestros corazones con vuestras parejas para estar en nuestra unión íntima y que nuestra Dios Caído nos vea que nuestro amor es verdadero y no una telenovela barata – todos se rieron, era mejor para bajar la tensión entre los nuevos – Es por eso que, por cualquier cosa de incomodidad, las salidas están en las luces. La Dios Caído no los odiara ni perjudicara su relación. Ella solo quiere ver nuestro amor eterno y ver su fruto darnos a todos nosotros para esta noche… - dos ángeles de una belleza enorme bajaron con una especie de objeto de metal, un objeto que todas las iglesias tenían para estás noches especiales, que solo pasan una vez cada tanto - …este objeto nos dará la pasión y seguridad para nosotros… - su esposo camino hasta detrás de ella, con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, también era su primera vez. Todos vieron como el objeto redondeado de color negro con corazones grises se convertían en rojos, mientras que una neblina salía del objeto. Después de unos segundos, todos tenían sus rostros rojos y varios respiraban de forma un tanto fuerte. Los Ángeles Oscuros pusieron el objeto en el suelo y se fueron junto con sus esposos que estaban en alguna parte de la sala - …por eso nosotros le enseñaremos nuestros corazones, nuestros cuerpos a nuestros seres amados… - vio como algunos Mamonos o mujeres o hombres saltaban hacia su pareja para besarlos, acostarse o sentarse en las sillas que en verdad eran camas y otros estaban en el suelo, besándose y desnudándose sin pudor. Lastimosamente vio a 4 parejas yéndose a las luces de salida, que llevaban a habitaciones más personales para ellos - …¡Oh gran diosa… - ella extendió sus manos al cielo, mientras que su marido se puso detrás de ella respirando fuertemente y agarraban sus grandes y desarrollados senos - …míranos dándonos amor a nuestra pareja, danos tu poder para que estos corazones estén juntos en esta vida y en la otra!

Si, un día normal, aunque especial, para las iglesias del Dios Caído.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota 1: está es cannon de mi fic "My life with monster".

Nota 2: voy a poner en mi bibliografía unas reglas de las…edades o clasificaciones de mis fics para que estén un poco en cuenta.

Nota 3: si tienen preguntas, escriban en mi cuenta de Twitter (esta en la bibliografía) #Hotdayresponde o hazlo en los comentario con #Hotdayresponde. Una vez al mes responderé a las preguntas.

Sayonara, se despide Hotday.


End file.
